Power
Things that have no Purpose. Many people make something big out of nothing. There are too many problems that are created because of power. Deaths take place when one's power is challenged and another has to prove themselves to things that don't matter. Power is the nephew of death{or the employee of death and as time goes on power is getting a raise}. People cant't seem to live without power, let alone try to take someone else's power to receive more. Empires fall, communities cave in and thousnds of people and species disapper off the face of the earth. To think about power is simply dangerous once aqired its' an addicton( and we have an addict in the white house). things that have happend in the past is one of the best example of why power is to dangerous to toy with.There are diffrent type's of power,and it's in human nature to want more, and many humans are greedy when it come's to power. with power, freedom is taken How did power effect African communities in history. Power had a giant effect in histroy, the biggest part were power was huge was in slavery. This was a time were African people had no freedom, no choice, and no money they didn't have the freedom to do anything. Back in these times a slave was forced to do many things, work that had no benefit to was assigned to African people and what ever wasn't done there would be punishment they were sent to do work in fieldsman if it wasn’t done slaves were punished. “Slaves, people of no freedom had to what they were told to do by their masters. Anything that wasn't done, slaves were punished; the punishment was being whipped and given no food". This was the way it was for African people with no freedom, the had no choice to do anything if they didn't as they were told then they were beaten. entrapment laws To subdue salves laws were made up to keep slavery possible, This was the only way that another man could have power over another. (African people) The laws that were made had most likely had the same meaning to them, that slaves were not people they were property, they could be traded for money and the slaves had no say so in any thing that went on. "The fugitive slave law was the laws that slave were traded. It consisted of a slave running away and being found and if they were, they could be trade for as much as 5 to 10 dollars that if the slave owner wanted to trade" The laws that were passed made slave property to other people or to take away their freedom, this gave many white people the power to do anything that they wished with African people. families distructions The power of the slavery also left things in destruction (as they are happening today); African people were taking from their homes in Africa. Families were taking apart, villags were destroyed because, african people were caught by white people to create slave plantations, a place were Africans were kept prisoners “More then ten million slave was taking from Africa to start slavery in other places. They didn’t have a choice they were captured by white people” This time was a giant example of how power effected history these are the type of situations were one feels that they must divide and take over. Today power has led to many tragedies as in wanting more then needed and destroying other home and other countries. it's really not fair. today many africans americans feel as if they are own by white people, they constently say that other people had much of a choice to come to america they didn't have to fight they had complete fairness to their comeing to america, mean while as african people today end up saying that they were forced to come here, it wasn't fair to them that they had no choice on coming to america. "we have been in this country for 400 years and if it was up to us we would still be in africa with the real names that were given to us when we were born"